our life as mermaids
by the adventurous twins 2
Summary: Justice is very popular at school. Jade home schools herself and is a loner. At a party the two become fast friends. But there enemy Summer cames and pushes them into water than go to Mako. While swimming the girls met Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Lewis they become friends but what happens when doctor Denman cames and tries to expose them


My name is Justice Marie Love. I am a very popular type of person at school. It was a regular day at school for me. Everyone thinks my life is just so perfect because I am so popular but it's not.I have a enemy her name is Summer. She tries to beat me at everything and tries to be like me all the time but it just doesn't work.

* * *

I am Jade Cloud Storm I live alone, I'm a loner. It was a normal day me homeschooling myself. Oh right your proably wondering what i'm talking about i have no family i life by myself. I have a diary that i write in which i talk about my day, my life which feels emputy without my family with me. One thing about my life is i have an emeny named summer. She always bullies me. She bullies me because she thinks i'm werid but she doesn't know the real me.

* * *

My flashback of summer is one day at school it was twin day. And I was so happy to go to school that day because I thought I was going to have to have the cutest outfit at the school but that changed. When I got to school I and I saw summer she was wearing the same outfit as me. What are u doing wearing my outfit I said. What are u doing wearing my outfit she said. I walked away very angry and embarrassed because I everyone laughed at me

* * *

_my flash back _

_I was five my mother called me down i came downstairs she gave me 20 notebooks and put me upstairs. A couple minutes later i heard screaming and a door slam. I ran downstairs to see my mother and father was died. Ten i was living with my grandmom. She made me go to school i felt like i would never fit in so i sat in a corner and wrote in my notebook. Than a girl my age came up to me "why are you in the corner?" she asked me i didn't answer "if that's how your gonna be i'm gonna call you Jade the loner" she said and left. Kids all ages bullied me than. Three years later all my family died and i home schooled myself it stuck_

* * *

Later that Friday night I was invited to a party by my friend and when I got there I was walking backwards while talking to my friend when I bumped into a girl and before she ran off she said sorry in a worried tone and ran off.

* * *

I'm invited to a party my friend is hosting. I got in my purple strapless dress, put some make- up on and walked to the house. And i bumped into someone "sorry" i said in a worried tone and ran off.

* * *

i was dancing with my friends when I said be right back going to the bathroom. Ok they said.

* * *

I walked to the bathroom i came out of the stal and saw the girl i bumped into.

* * *

When I walked into the bathroom I saw the girl that bumped into me earlier. I started to fix my hair and she as rubbing the back of her neck. Hi I believe we have met before. She says I am sorry about that in a quiet voice I could tell this girl was nervous as if she thought I was going to hurt her but I wasn't. HI my name is Justice. I'm jade she says. Would you like to dance with me and my friends. Sure she says.

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck "hi i believe we met before" she said "i'm really sorry about that" i say in a queit and soft voice i was really nervous i had no idea what she was going to do. "Hi my name is Justice" she says "i'm jade" i say "do you want to dance with me and my friends?" she asked "sure" i say in my normal voice we walk to her friends.

* * *

I could tell she started to relax we both walked over to my friends Nicole this is Jade Jade this is Nicole. I felt this was going to be a start to a good friendship. But that all turned south when Summer came in the house. Huh we all said at the same time. Nicole Summers here. you know Summer to Jade says. yeah how do u know her I say. SHE'S MY ENEMY. We both looked shocked because we talked at the same time.

* * *

"nicole this is Jade" Justice said we started dancing i felt like this is going to be good friendship. But that turned south when summer walked in the house. "hun" we all said at the same time "nicole, summers here"she said 'you know summer to" i ask "yea how do you know her" she asked "shes me enemy" we both say. We looked shocked because we just talked at the same time. Than a boy around our age came "summer who are these peolpe and why are they here" pretty much everyone can hear him.

* * *

Then a boy around are age said"Summer who are all these people and what are they doing here. Ugh I don't want to be her since summers here. We walked to the front door and then Summer saw us. Huh are you two friends now. We both nod. Then Summer started to laugh like she was crazy. Then she pushed us into the water. How could she do that I asked. Well we are already wet so we might as well take a swim Jade then we swam away We were swimming and then we got tired and went onto a island called Mako island not knowing what happens there

* * *

We walk to the front door summer saw us "huh you to friends now?" she ask we both nod. Than Summer laughs like she was crazy. Than she pushed us into the water. "How could she do that?" Justice asked "Well we are already wet so we might as well take a swim" i said than we swim away. We were swimming and we got tired and went onto a island called Mako not knowing what happens there.


End file.
